


Secondary Characters

by LandlessBud



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, [title of show]
Genre: Gen, Songfic, but just picture crutchie and kath being buddies, i didn't proofread this, i'm singing this song with a friend in choir and it's all our choreography, this was an idea from really late at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandlessBud/pseuds/LandlessBud
Summary: Songfic based on Secondary Characters from [title of show]. As in a literal songfic.I'm so sorry.





	Secondary Characters

            Ugh. Katherine was so sick of this. She had invited three of her friends over to hang out, but Jack and Davey were just making googly eyes at each other. All she could do was with Crutchie and impatiently wait for them to leave. She wasn’t sure the pair had even noticed she and Crutchie were still sitting across the table from them.

            Crutchie’s gaze flickered across the table to them, then met Katherine’s. He rolled his eyes as hard as he possibly could.

            “Someone’s got to tell them,” Katherine stage whispered to Crutchie.

            “Fine,” he sighed, rolling his eyes again.

            Katherine hoped he didn’t strain his eyes too much from doing that all the time.

            “HEY GUYS!” Crutchie yelled, finally getting Jack and Davey’s attention. “MAYBE IT’S TIME TO GET A ROOM!”

            Davey blushed redder than a tomato.

            “Maybe he’s right,” Jack cheekily replied, grabbing Davey’s hand and pulling him out of his chair. “The food’s way better at my place.”

            “Hey!” Katherine cried, insulted. “My cooking isn’t that bad!”

            “Maybe, but you don’t have what I’m cooking up,” Jack quipped, waving goodbye and dragging Davey out the door without any further explanation.

            “Goddamn, if I knew getting them together would be like _that_ I never would’ve done it in the first place,” Katherine complained.

            “Well… that _is_ true, but you know what? They’re not bothering us anymore because they’re too busy making out!” Crutchie squealed.

            Somehow, a piano started playing in the background. Crutchie giggled and helped Katherine out of her chair. “What’s going on??” she asked, fearing for her life.

            “Now it’s only me and you…” Crutchie sang.

            Katherine suddenly knew exactly what was happening. “With no one to tell us what to do,” she sang back.

            “What do we do?” they both sang, looking at each other and seeing the answer.

            “We don’t have much time to dance in the spotlight, so I’m gonna treasure this Katherine and Crutchie duet,” Katherine began.

            “And now may be the only chance I get tonight to enjoy the pleasure of this invisible cigarette!” Crutchie completed. He stubbed it out on her. “Tss!”

            “Ow!” Katherine shrieked.

            “Tss! Tss!”

            “OW!” she exclaimed a second time, rubbing her arm.

            The two made eye contact once again. “The secondary characters are singing a song while the stars are snacking offstage. It was their idea to bring us along and now we’re hijacking this page of the script!” they sang together. “We’re equipped to steer the ship—“ at this moment they simultaneously hit the whip—“’til this trippy skit ends! And by the end of this song—” they paused for a moment and grinned. “We’ll be best friends!”

            Katherine picked up Crutchie and spun him around in a circle. She set him down and dusted herself off.

            Crutchie continued singing. “I want to apologize for any weirdness.”

            “Me too!” Katherine replied in song. “It can be really scary being the new kid!”  
            “I bet.” Crutchie poked her shoulder.

            “I bet you bet!” Katherine poked him a little harder.

            “I do. I bet.” Crutchie shoved Katherine over completely.

            Katherine picked herself up. “And I also want to say that, after all we’ve been through, I’m so glad we’ve met.”

            “I feel the same way—” Crutchie began

            “Baby!” Katherine joined in for a duet. “The secondary characters are calling the shots while the guys are being stored in the wings.” They pointed off either direction. “We’ve been left in charge of it all while the plot’s unfolding like The Lord of the Rings—” The two did a washing windows movement with a matching sidestep. “trilogy!” They did the La La Land move to switch sides. “It’ll be you and me ‘til the very end!” Katherine pointed at Crutchie, then herself. “And like Frodo and Sam Wise—” they posed together—“You’ll be my best friend! My best friend!”

            Katherine got back up and moved to the side, gesturing towards Crutchie. “Sing!”

            “Hol hong wang hol ohl woo whoo hoo!” Crutchie riffed.

            “Okay!” Katherine shouted.

            “My best friend!” they sang together, Katherine riffing the word “friend” for a full measure.

            At this moment, Jack and Davey snuck in Katherine’s apartment’s door and stood in the entryway, shocked at what they were seeing.

            “Crutchie! And Katherine! Crutchie and KAAAAAATHERINE! Crutchie! Dream on! Dream on! Dream on—” Katherine riffed before Davey and Jack entered the kitchen. The mysterious piano stopped playing.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Davey and Jack said together.

            “Uh… Hey,” Katherine answered.

            “Hi,” said Crutchie.

            “What’s going on?” Jack continued.

            “I don’t know, I was just standing here quietly and Katherine was like ‘oh oh! Oh oh oh!’” Crutchie replied meekly.

            “Thanks, Crutchie,” Katherine added on quickly.

            Everyone stood awkwardly and stared at each other for a solid minute.

            Finally, Katherine shoved them all out of her apartment, yelling “Goodnight! See you tomorrow! Or maybe never!”

            They all waved and complied. Davey turned to Crutchie once they had left her building. “There’s no way you were just standing there, dude.”

            “Okay! Maybe I was singing! But the look on her face was _so_ worth it,” he giggled gleefully.

            Jack rolled his eyes and took Davey’s hand. “Hey, it was great to hang out with you. But Davey and I… well… you probably want to go.”

            Crutchie gasped and promptly turned in the direction of his apartment building. “Nice to see you both too!”

            Jack and Davey, who was firetruck red at that point, waved and laughed. This was going to be a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the type of idea i come up with late at night. also i felt like writing so... uh... this happened.  
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
